Warm by the Fire
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: Roxas has come back for the Holidays, but finds out his family isn't home to spend time with him this Christmas. When he calls his best friend, Roxas discovers his girlfriend Namine has something 'special' for him this year. Rated M for Sexual themes.


Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom hearts; up yours life! Also I don't own the song 'In like a lion (always winter) by Relient K."

Kiome-Yasha: "Well, I'm feeling the jolly good mood in writing a holiday oneshot; my couple of choice, Roxas and Namine of course! I still have them beating inside my creative head, and decided to experiment this season. Mind all of you, this is my first holiday oneshot story, so be nice. I also made this story rated M for safety levels! There is no lemon in this fic (Shocking, since most of my Roxas and Namine fics deal with that), but like I said, it's to be safe. Anyway, hope everyone will have a Happy Holiday this year!"

Keep Warm by the Fire

Roxas had closed the door to his car, shaking off the snow that already started to pile on top of him. He had just got back after a long ride from his college campus at Twilight Town, and he was really looking forward to this year's Christmas with his family; or so he hoped.

He made sure the car was parked correctly in the garage, not wanting his parents yelling at him again for parking it wrong. He sighed, puffing out air of smoke from the cold; how hard could it be not to park correctly inside a small garage? He shook the thought away, already walking towards the door as he switched the button to close the garage gate from his keys.

He walked amongst the 5 inches of snow, making it to his door and opening it to the balcony. He stepped onto the welcome home rug, rubbing his snow covered boots against it to shake the snow off; he didn't want to hear his Mom complaining to him.

Roxas called out, taking his wet coat off as he placed it on the coat handles on the side, "Hello! Mom; Dad; Sora I'm home!" He heard that his brother got back from his college campus before him, so he was pretty sure he was home as well. He took a second thought on that though when he didn't hear or see anyone come out.

He went towards the kitchen, already spotting a nice red and green letter for him on the kitchen counter. His name was written in black ink on the letter, indicating that it was for him. Roxas lifted the letter up, admittedly unfolding it as he began to read.

_Dear Roxas,_

_I'm sure you're back already from your trip, and I'm glad! I'm sorry to say, but, we won't be there to greet you. It looks like you'll be celebrating Christmas alone this year, honey. We had to leave because Aunt Aerith invited us over for Christmas on short notice with your Uncle Zack as well. I REALLY didn't want to leave you behind; but you know your father. He thought if we didn't leave without you, we would have been stuck on the blizzard that is probably happening now at home. I'll be sure to bring you your gifts when we get back, and if you want, you can open your gifts that your father and I had bought for you and is already under the tree. By the way, we invited Kairi along on our trip so Sora wouldn't be lonely; also the fact that she was alone this Christmas with her sister, your girlfriend Namine, since their parents are away on a business trip. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. There's some fruit cake in the fridge incase you get hungry, love you!_

Roxas rolled his eyes, already picking up his cell phone and calling his best friend. The phone rang for sometime, but he soon picked up, "Hello!" He pulled the ear away from his ear, swearing he could actually smell the breath of eggnog; along with what seemed to be heard of a woman giggling in the background.

Roxas spoke, "Axel, it's me, Roxas! I just got back from my trip from Twilight Town." Axel exasperated, "Roxas!!! It's Roxas!!! Hey, my man; heard you'll be alone this Christmas; too bad for you!" Roxas scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know, I was thinking about inviting Namine over. I heard she's alone this Christmas as well." He heard Axel chuckle, whispering to somebody else, "Larxene baby, not while I'm on the phone." He soon got back to the conversation with Roxas as he sighed, discovering who else was there, "Yeah, I heard about that. I think it was because she had a 'special' surprise for you." The way Axel carried out the word 'special' made Roxas very nervous, but not only that, it caused him to blush immensely.

He gulped, "What do you mean?" Axel chuckled, grinning to himself as he looked at his girlfriend, "A little birdie told me they caught little innocent Namine at Victoria's secret the other day; saying that she bought some sexy looking lingerie there." Roxas's face burned red, impure thoughts already flashing in his head. Axel spoke again, "Looks like someone might get their mistletoe popped tonight…" He chuckled as he made the reference, swearing he could feel the phone heating up from Roxas's hot face.

Roxas coughed, clearing his mind from the gutter, "I don't what you're talking about. Namine isn't like that." Axel cuffed at Roxas's words, "Well, the girl did ask me what you may want from her this Christmas. I just told her the truth as any hormonal teenage boyfriend would want." Roxas growled, "Axel, what did you tell her?" Even though it was kind of obvious.

Axel laughed aloud, "Have a wonderful Christmas Eve tonight, Roxas. Anything could happen, and I wish you luck with your early Christmas gift from Namine since no ones home. Unwrap it now while you can, buddy; don't wait until next year!" And with that, Axel hanged up.

Now Roxas felt nervous in calling Namine over. Don't get him wrong, he was still going to call her to come over, considering he wanted to see her. They didn't see each other since Thanksgiving, and that alone was too long of a separation for either of them. He began to wonder the reason why Namine decided to stay home alone this year; wondering if what Axel said was true.

He didn't care; he still dialed her number, wanting to hear her voice. The phone rang for awhile, but he soon heard her angelic voice pick up from the other line, "Hello, Roxas, is that you?" He smiled, regretting on not calling her first than Axel, "Yeah Namine, it's me." She smiled, "I'm so glad to hear from you. When did you get back?" He answered, "Not too long ago. I called because I heard you were on the same boat as me this year in being along for the holidays." She replied, "That's right, I decided to stay because I have something for you. And, and I didn't want anybody there when I give it to you."

Roxas gulped, "Oh, really? That sounds nice." They were quiet for a moment, but Namine began to speak first, "Is it alright if I came over tonight? I want to give you your Christmas present early before our family come back home from the holidays." Roxas nodded, sweat beginning to pour down his face, "Uh, yeah, sure. That was the reason why I called, really." She giggled slightly, but nervously, "Alright then, I'll be there soon after I get myself ready. See you later, Roxas." He replied, "Bye, Namine." He clicked the phone off the same time she did.

Roxas didn't know how fast his heart was beating until now. If Axel was true in what he was saying, that meant that Namine was going to have sex with him tonight. His palms began to sweat from the thought, imagining them against her soft white pale skin as he touched her. He shook the thought away, "No…damn hormones are getting the best of me. No way would I take advantage of Namine like that. This is all Axel's fault, he knows how sweet and naïve Namine could be in wanting to make me happy. I just got to tell her that we're not ready when she gets here. I mean, we're only seventeen years old. Not only that! Namine wanted to wait until we were married." He took a second thought, "Which is the age that most teenage couples decide to have sex…Ahhhh…NO!"

Roxas slammed the phone on the counter, walking towards the living room where he would wait for Namine as he watched TV. He put the fire on from the chimney, wanting to be warm as possible from the cold that was coming from outside. He sat for awhile, just staring at the flames, but then, his eyes began to wonder around the room. He saw the stockings that were pinned above the fireplace, reading out each name that were written in gold glitter; _Roxas, Sora, _and his parents, _Cloud _and _Tifa._

He then looked at the large tree that stood at the side with his gifts lying right underneath. The whole tree was decorated with Disney ornaments, Tinkerbell being right on top of the lit up tree. He smiled, knowing his mother loved Disney and chose it as her Christmas theme. The tree was also playing soft melodies of Christmas songs as the lights flickered on and off across Roxas's deep blue eyes. He smiled, already dozing off from the harmony he was feeling from around the room.

Before Roxas knew it, it was already late in the evening, and Namine still hadn't arrived. He began to worry, looking outside the frost bitten window as he saw the blizzard getting worse. He was about to call her from her cell, but he soon heard the doorbell rang. He rushed over to it right away, sliding towards the brown rich door from his socks. He opened it without thinking of getting a sweater or coat. He smiled, seeing Namine's red covered cheeks as she smiled gently to him from the cold.

She spoke, "Sorry it took so long, but the weather got worse. Plus, it was hard walking here than driving." Roxas quickly pulled her into a hug, ignoring the cold that came from outside and from Namine. Namine blushed, her eyes leading towards Roxas's blonde curls, "Roxas?" He whispered, "I'm just glad to see you here with me for Christmas. I really didn't want to celebrate alone." She hugged him back, agreeing with him, "As did I; I really wanted to celebrate this year with you, only with you." That brought Roxas back to reality, and suddenly, he felt a warm tingling come from inside him that made him immune to the cold entirely.

He coughed, letting go of their embrace, "Yeah? Glad you feel that way." He closed the door, leading Namine inside the warmth that surrounded the whole house. Roxas looked closely at her back as she looked around the house, her action making it look like she was checking if anyone was home. He also took notice of the black plastic bag that was in Namine's hands.

_**Inside Roxas's perverted head**_

_He asked smoothly, "What's in the bag?" Namine slowly turned towards him, sliding off her scarf seductively. She had a sexy grin plastered on her face as she slightly slid her wet tongue across her cold, but puffy lips. She threw the black bag to the side as it clattered across the floor, letting the items fall out to reveal sex toys, "Oh nothing, just some toys Santa gave me to use on you later." Roxas noticed the handcuffs and played along with Namine's act, "Oh, have I been a bad boy this year, Namine?"_

_She grinned, sliding her coat off to reveal a sexy red and white lingerie corset; perfect for the holidays. She walked slowly and seductively towards Roxas, which made him hot to the core. When she finally reached him, she placed her slender short legs that were covered in black stockings on his waist, "Santa says you were on the naughty list this year Roxas, and he wanted me to punish you as your gift personally." He grinned, "Don't tell Santa, but; if I get this every year from being on the naughty list. Then I don't mind at all for being a bad boy, especially if it's from you personally, my sweet Namine."_

_She grinned, already devouring his mouth as he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. His warmth pressed hard against her core, making her moan against his mouth as he began to walk them up the stairs towards his room. He figured they could use the 'toys' later in the night. He opened his door, already throwing them on top of his bed as they thrashed against each other, groping and tasting whatever they saw pleasing to their eyes. Roxas moaned, not getting enough of his present from Namine. _

_Namine moaned as well, calling out to him, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…."_

_**End of Roxas's perverted mind**_

Roxas shook out of his dream land, looking directly at Namine, already seeing that she had taken off her coat. He must admit; he was slightly disappointed to see she was just wearing a white cotton sweatshirt and dark blue jeans underneath her winter layers.

She called out to him again, "Roxas…" He finally answered, trying to keep his 'cool' down, "Uh, yeah…?" She smiled pleasantly at him, "Where should I put my coat at?" He looked at her hands, noticing she was holding her coat, scarf, hat, and gloves at him. He rushed to take them right away, "Oh! I'm sorry, Namine! I guess I got a little side-tracked." He took her things and placed them on the coat handle that was on the side next to his.

He noticed the black bag in her hand again, and couldn't help but to ask, "So, Namine; what's in the bag?" She blushed, turning away from him from his sudden question, "It's nothing! It's just a little something I thought you may like for Christmas." He blushed, not knowing what to say as he gulped, "Really? Well, why don't we go into the living room to settle down by the fire then?" She nodded, "That sounds like a good idea." They both headed towards the living room, Roxas's mind already getting the better of him again.

_**Once again, back into Roxas's perverted mind**_

_Namine slowly approached the couch, throwing her bag on top of the living room table. She spoke, tugging her sweatshirt off, "It's so hot in here. Don't you agree, Roxas?" She lifted her white sweatshirt off, revealing a nice sexy white lace bra underneath. She turned to Roxas as he stood stunned, already preparing to take off her bra, but pouted as she couldn't, "Roxas, it's so hot in here and my sweaty hands can't unclip my bra. Can you unclip it for me?" He nodded, making her turn over as she showed the clips that bind her bra together. He nervously placed his hands against them, feeling the hot skin that belonged to Namine. As soon as he unclipped them, Namine shuttered. _

_She soon began to turn towards him, cupping her bare breasts with one arm as she covered herself from him, "I think you still need to unwrap the rest of your gift before you can see the whole thing." She glanced down towards her pants, her eyes burning with anticipation. Just when Roxas was happy to obliged, her heard the 'real' Namine's voice, "Roxas, don't you want to sit down?"_

_**We once again end Roxas's perverted mind**_

He stuttered, clearing his surroundings again, "Huh? What? What was that, Namine?" She looked confused and concerned, "I asked if you wanted to sit down." He nodded, chuckling uncomfortably as he noticed she already was sitting on the couch, looking innocent as ever, "Uh, sure! Sorry! My mind keeps playing tricks on me when I…" He tried to think of an excuse. He looked at the Christmas's lights within the room and spoke, "From when I look at the lights within the room. They sort of hypnotize me each time I see them." She nodded in agreement, looking towards the light decorations as she fisted her hands on her knees, "I agree; they do look beautiful. I say your mother really outdone herself this year." She smiled warmly, turning her gaze back at him.

Roxas took this time to sit next to Namine on the couch, his hands sweating, "So, Namine. What's this gift you wanted to give me?" He eyed the bag, seeing Namine's hand clutch in and out of the plastic handles. She smiled, blushing slightly, "I didn't know what to get you this year, so I asked Axel what you might want this year. I hoping you'll like it." She reached down into the bag, pulling out a rectangle box that was wrapped in Winnie the Pooh wrapping paper, a nice indigo blue bow placed near the edge of the present. Roxas was confused to say the most, not expecting an actual gift.

She placed the gift in his hands, twiddling her fingers together, "I hope like it." He looked at the present, not knowing how to react. Namine became worried and looked downcast towards the flames that came from the fire place, "Aren't you going to open it?" Roxas jolted from her words, looking right at her, feeling stupid in ever believing Axel's words. He started to shred the paper from the gift slowly, becoming even more stupid as he saw what she had given him this Christmas; a new skateboard. Roxas cursed himself for being such an idiot in having such fantasies with Namine when he knew she wasn't that type of girl.

Roxas whispered as he gulped, "Namine…" She spoke, "Axel told me that you had broken your skateboard from skateboarding. He told me how upset you were and thought that it would have been the perfect gift to get you this year." Roxas became more confused; so seeing Namine go into Victoria's Secret was a lie? He was going to kill Larxene and Axel for playing such a crude trick on him. He spoke, looking at his gift with much appreciation, "I don't what to say, Namine. Thank you so much." He kissed her cheek softly, feeling lower than low when he realized he didn't give her a gift yet, but then an idea struck him.

He placed the skateboard on the couch next to Namine, who stood stunned from his sudden movement. He smiled down at her, "Wait here, Namine! I got something I want to give you! It may not seem much, but hoping you'll like it!" She smiled, happy to see him full of spirit, "Anything from you Roxas, I'm sure it will be lovely." He smiled, kissing her softly against her pink lips as he dashed upstairs.

She sat there, hearing him run across the hall upstairs and into his room. She felt pleased that he enjoyed his gift; at least she hoped so. After awhile on waiting for Roxas, she heard guitar strings spring to life as she heard him coming down the stairs. She soon heard his beautiful voice began to sing as he came to her sight by the hall. Roxas smiled, playing his guitar as he began to sing a song he wrote for this upcoming year; he wrote it for Namine as her original gift this year.

_It's always nice to look out the window_

_And see those very first few flakes of snow_

_And later on we can go outside_

_And create the impression of an angel_

_That just fell from the sky_

He looked at Namine's eyes as he walked closer to her, emphasizing the angel in being her.

_When February rolls around I'll roll my eyes_

_Turn a cold shoulder to these even colder skies_

_And by the fire, my heart, it heaves a sigh_

_For the green grass waiting' on the other side_

He was soon in front of her, Namine's eyes twinkling with upcoming tears as she didn't expect this to be her gift. She listened contently to his words and voice, along with the tune that came from the guitar as she giggled lightly, her eyes sparkling from her tears that were reflected from the flames.

_It's always winter but never Christmas_

_It seems this curse just can't be lifted_

_Yet in the midst of all this ice and snow_

_Our hearts stay warm' cause they are filled with hope_

_It'd be so nice to look out the window_

_And see the leaves on the tress begin to show_

_The birds would congregate and sing_

_A song of birth, a song of newer things_

_The wind would calm and the sun would shine_

_I'd go outside and I'd squint my eyes_

_But for now I will simply just withdraw_

_Sit here and wish for this world to thaw_

_It's always winter but never Christmas _

_It seems this curse just can't be lifted_

_Yet in the midst of all this ice and snow_

_Our hearts stay warm' cause they are filled with hope_

_And everything, it changed over night_

_Its dying world, you brought it back to life_

_And deep inside, I felt things shifting_

_Everything was melting away_

_(Oh, away)_

_And you gave us the most beautiful of days_

Roxas leaned close to Namine, wanting to place a kiss on her, but decided to sing the last verse to his song, singing it softly.

_Cause when it's always winter but never Christmas_

_Sometimes it feels like you're not with us_

_But deep inside our hearts we know_

_That you are here and we will not lose hope_

He softly kissed Namine's lips, feeling her tears cascade down her flushed cheeks as he felt them against his own. She soon embraced him, making the kiss deepen as she poured her love for him into it.

She smiled, wiping her cheeks as she let him go, "That was beautiful, Roxas. Thank you. That had to be the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever given me for Christmas." He smiled, placing his guitar down and embracing her with all his love, "I'm glad you liked it, Namine. The song was written for you as your Christmas gift." She hugged him tightly, giving a soft chuckle, "Too bad you can't enjoy your gift until spring." He shrugged, "It doesn't matter, as long as I have you with me. That's all that matters to me right now." She smiled, feeling the same for him.

Roxas pushed his new skateboard aside, snuggling into Namine underneath a Christmas blanket by the fire as he sat down. They soon began to drift to sleep, seeing as it had gotten late and Christmas Eve was about to end to Christmas Day. Namine whispered, closing her eyes softly as she placed her head on Roxas's shoulder, "Merry Christmas, Roxas." He smiled, placing his head on top of hers, "Merry Christmas, Namine."

After a few short silence though, Roxas spoke once more, "Hey, Namine." She hummed, clarifying him that he had her attention. He spoke, "Remind me to kill Axel in the near future." She laughed, never questioning why as they both didn't want to break the moment.

End

Kiome-Yasha: "Here is my Christmas special to all of you! I hoped you enjoyed it! And like I said, be nice; this was my first shot in making a Holiday oneshot. Anyway, I won't be updating for awhile since the season is here, but I would like to say that I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday!!! Oh!! And don't forget to review!"


End file.
